


These Legendary Hands

by no_homo_hansen



Series: A&E AU [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bones being a great dad, Bones being nervous for JIm, Bones needing Sulu's help, Fluff, Jim being cheeky as ever, Joanna and Bones being best friends, M/M, i got carried away with bones and joanna, surprisingly little of this is the date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7772434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_homo_hansen/pseuds/no_homo_hansen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones is rather nervous for his date with Jim. </p>
<p>The solution? </p>
<p>Talk to hs daughter and get fashion advice from Sulu</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Legendary Hands

**Author's Note:**

> hello there! 
> 
> this is the second part of my hospital au! 
> 
> this isn't as much about the date as I originally intended, but I still love it.
> 
> their outfits were based on actual pictures of them. Bones' was based off the beautiful black suit Karl wore in The Loft, and Jim's was based on a beautiful photo shoot (idk how to link it so just google 'chris pine suit' and you should find it, if you want to see it)
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Something that Bones didn’t realise when he saw Jim drive away that night, was that he never got his number. He had agreed to go on a date with a man but didn’t have his number in case anything happened or he could no longer attend. So, he did what any doctor would do in his position. He checked Jim’s medical file. Luckily, there was a mobile number that was up to date, so he quickly shot him a text.

_(From Bones) Hey, Jim. It’s Leonard._

_(From Jim) Bones! Hey! How did you get my number?_

Leonard blushed down at his phone. He didn’t know whether to lie and try and convince him that Jim had given it to him and had just forgotten or to tell the truth and just hope that he doesn’t get too creeped out.

_(from Bones) I may or may not have checked your medical file because you never actually gave it to me when asking me out._

_(from Jim) I am weirdly flattered at your creepy ways. What a man you are, Bones!_

Leonard grumbled, fighting the smile that threatened to spread across his face. “Fucking kid.” His lips quirked up. Jim seemed to have an effect on him that no one had ever previously had. After meeting him once, he seemed to have a strange hold on him.

_(from Bones) So, you still up for Friday?_

_(from Jim) Up for it? I’m counting the hours to see your cute doctor butt again!_

Bones blushed even deeper. He must have been scarlet at the idea of the incredibly attractive man checking out his ass as he walked out of the room. He then remembered how many times he actually had walked in and out.

_(from Bones)_ You _been thinking about my ass? At least buy me dinner first._

_(from Jim) I plan on it c;_

Bones shook his head and smiled. After shooting a text with some mundane question about how his day was going, he got up and grabbed his laptop, he was scrolling through Facebook when he got a skype call, his screen reading ‘Joanna’. He excitedly answered the call. “Hey, sweetie!”

“Daddy! Hi! How have you been?” She looked beautiful. Her hair was up in a ponytail, and she had a flannel shirt on, looking as amazing as she always had. Everyone said she took after her father with her looks.

  
He smiled widely. “I’ve been great, sweetheart. Doing the usual, working at the hospital, scaring people with my grumpy ways. Nothing new. What about you, honey?”

Bones about melted when she started animatedly telling a story about an assignment at school where they got to choose an important figure to them and write an essay on them. She spoke about her friend somehow got some local celebrity to be the object of their essay and how it’s ‘so unfair’ that her mother won’t let her do that. Then, he was fully brought back to reality by her saying, “Can I write my essay on you, dad?”

Bones’ jaw dropped. “You want to write an essay on boring, old me? Why not that Broadway star that you Skype with?” Joanna had told him about a girl she had met online, who she discovered was in some musical called Matilda on Broadway. “I’m sure her life and career are a lot more interesting than mine.”

Joanna shook her head “You’re the most important person in my life, daddy.” Bones about cried. “I love you and want to write this essay about you. Got a problem with that?” He let out a laugh and shook his head. She was a sassy one.

“Of course not, honey. You can definitely write your essay on me.” They chatted for another half hour, about everything and nothing, then Joanna smirked.

She had a look in her eye that put Leonard slightly on edge. He knew he was about to be interrogated. “You keep looking at your phone out of the corner of your eye. Are you waiting for a text from someone?” Bones knew that he couldn’t lie to his little girl, so he just stayed silent. “I knew it! Who is it? Do you have a date? Oh, my god! Do you have a girlfriend?” He flinched slightly at the word girlfriend. He hadn’t told her he was bisexual yet, so it was natural for her to think that if he was seeing someone, it would be a woman. He scratched the back of his neck.

“If you must know, I have a date this Friday. I was just waiting to see if it was still happening.” He laughed and covered his ears as she squealed and started flapping her arms.

  
After composing herself slightly, she frantically asked, “What’s her name? What does she look like? Is she pretty? I bet she is, I mean look at you. I didn’t get this beautiful without having attractive parents. She better be amazing to deserve a date with you.”

Bones chuckled. “Well, um, his name is Jim.” He saw her eyebrows shoot up in surprise. “He is my height, mousy brown hair. The most striking blue eyes you’ve seen in your life. He is incredibly pretty.”

Suddenly, a smile spread across Joanna’s face. It wasn’t massive, it was a soft, caring smile. “He sounds lovely. But. so far, I’m not convinced that he deserves a date with the incredible man that is Leonard McCoy. Does he call you Len? If he does, I may have to kill him.” He laughed and shook his head, remembering how much she hated it when she heard her mother call him Len.

“Actually, he calls me Bones.” She raised an eyebrow, giving him a questioning look. “I met him when he came into the hospital, beaten up. I think he was in a bar fight. I never actually asked, now that I think about it. He seemed a bit drunk when he came into, but I didn’t smell any liquor. He dubbed me Bones because he started hitting on me while I was checking him for broken ribs.”

Joanna made an ‘awe” sound. “That is strangely adorable. He seems like a real charmer. As long as you’re happy, I’m happy. This isn’t part of the reason you broke up with mum, is it? You’re not…” she trailed off.

Bones immediately shook his head. “I’m not gay. I’m bi. Your mother and I broke up because she hates me and got sick of the sight of me. It was probably something to do with all the shifts at the hospital. But I’m not complaining. It was exactly sunshine and rainbows while we were married. It was best for both of us if we split.” Bones always felt a need to explain himself to Joanna. He knew she wasn’t that bothered by their split, it was more the fact of not having her father at her side 24/7.

Joanna nods. “I get it. To be completely honest, I don’t care that you and mum aren’t together. It’s a lot more chill now. I remember you guys fighting when I was younger. It sucked.” Bones nodded sympathetically. Their fights got pretty intense near the end of their marriage. The only thing keeping them together was Joanna. So as soon as she was old enough to handle the situation, they got as far away as possible from each other. They wanted her to be old enough to understand why one of them wouldn't be living in the house anymore.

They spoke for a few more minutes before Jocelyn got home, making it so Bones would have to make a quick goodbye before he had to converse with the ex-wife. As soon as he hung up, he felt a heavy feeling in his chest. He rarely got to speak to his daughter anymore. Between his terrible schedule and her mother wanting to cut him out completely, there wasn’t much time to talk to her.

He went about the rest of his day, running errands and such. He texted his friend, Hikaru. Everyone called him Sulu for convenience. He didn’t seem bothered. And it always led to a cute little joke whenever his husband was around.

_(from Bones) I’m going on a date. I need fashion advice. This dude is too attractive for my usual light blue button up and jeans._

_(from Sulu) Just cause I’m gay doesn’t mean I’m good with fashion. I mean, I am. But that’s a bad assumption._

_(from Bones) Whatever, man. I need your help._

_(from Sulu) Fine, fine. I happen to think you would look great in a black button up and dress trousers. Maybe a black blazer if you’re feeling super swanky._

_(from Bones) Sulu, remind me to never piss you off. I don’t know what I would do with your expertise._

_(from Sulu) You would die. Just, die._

Bones chuckled dryly at his phone. He went to the back of his closet looking to see if he had a black shirt. As he was about to give up, he found a black shirt that looked significantly smaller than all the ones he currently wore. He pulled off his t-shirt and slipped it on. He buttoned it up and admired himself in the mirror. Even he had to admit, he looked hot. He pulled the sleeves down a tad and marvelled at how the shirt fit in all the right places, making him look like he worked out.

He went digging through his drawers looking for a clean pair of his work pants. He pulled out a pair that he had to stop wearing to work because too many horny mothers were commenting on his ass. He bought them as part of a suit, so knew he had the jacket in amongst his coats somewhere. He went searching for it, finding it sharing a hanger with some sparkly waistcoat he used for Halloween about three years ago. He completed the whole ensemble with the jacket and looked in the mirror. Sulu was right. He looks about 100x better than he normally does.

He took it all off carefully and folded it, ready for his date with Jim.

-

When Friday rolled around, Bones was confident to admit he was a bit of a wreck. He hadn’t been on a proper date in a very long time. And Jim, he was just so beautiful, funny. He knew that he would be fine once he was there, with him. But, the anticipation was killing him. Bones was overthinking everything, he was terrified right up until Jim sat down across from him.

Jim was wearing a navy blue suit, with a fresh white shirt underneath. He had a few buttons open at the top, one more button than Bones himself had, but he made it looked so damn casual. _He looks good enough to eat_ , Bones thought. He shook that remark out of his head and smiled. “Hey.”

Jim smiled brightly back at him. “Hey, Bones!” He sat down across from him, looking so pleased just to be in his company. “How are you?”

Bones smiled. “I’m pretty good, kid. What about you? Your wounds healing okay?” He smirked, but he couldn’t help but feel genuine concern. His wounds weren’t exactly minor when he came to the hospital, and Bones still had no idea what happened.

Jim looked down slightly, his smile faltering slightly. “Yeah, I’m good. My wounds are nowhere near as bad as they were. They haven’t healed very much, due to the short amount of time since I saw you, but they’re okay.”

“What actually happened, if I can ask?”

Jim waved a hand, dismissively. “Yeah, it’s nothing. I went to visit my mother. Said something that pissed off her boyfriend, things got violent. It’s nothing.” Bones’ brows furrowed. But, he saw that Jim didn’t want to talk about it, so he let it go. He didn’t want the man to think he was prying. When Jim saw he was gonna let it go, he smirked. “You wanna check me over? Make sure I’m okay?”

Bones chuckled and shook his head. “With the number of ribs you broke, I wouldn’t be doing any ‘checking over’ with you for a while.” When he realised what he said, he immediately blushed.

Jim’s smirk just widened. “So, what you’re saying is that if I wasn’t injured, you would be happy to? Wow, I didn’t think I would ever wish so much for super-human healing. I’m really envious of Deadpool right now. I could have been getting laid by the most attractive dude ever. And you’re a doctor. Imagine what you could do with your hands!”

Bones’ blush deepened slightly, but he replied, matching Jim’s smirk. “When you’re all healed up, you’ll find out what these legendary hands can do.”

Jim leant closer over the table, resting on his forearms. “Is that right, Dr McCoy?” Bones leant over, too. There was virtually no room between them. If Bones stretched slightly, he could be kissing him again. It took almost all of his willpower to hold himself back.

“That’s right. I’ll be all yours once your ribs are put back together again. Don’t want you to hurt yourself anymore while we’re having fun, do we?”

Jim pecked his lips before leaning back in his chair. “You’re something else, Bones.”

  
Bones leant back, running a hand through his hair, trying to calm his heartbeat. “You’re not too bad yourself, kid.”

The rest of dinner went off without a hitch. Every joke Bones cracked, Jim seemed to find the funniest thing in the world. Jim just couldn’t seem to grasp the concept of Bones looking like he wants to murder 24/7. He said it’s, and I quote, “because your smile is just too darn blinding to be hidden behind a scowl.”

And, the next time they had a date, Jim’s ribs were back to their natural state, and what they did when they got back to Jim’s apartment? Well, that’s the one bit of information Bones would leave out when telling his daughter about it. 

**Author's Note:**

> that was that!
> 
> i hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> as always, kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
